Of Holes and Hair Ribbons
by lemonsmania
Summary: Oh, Eustace! When Jill sprains her ankle, Eustace comes up with a...creative approach to getting her back to school. Hints of JillxEustace, especially near the end.


It all started when Eustace stole Jill's hair ribbon. The two were having a picnic several miles away from the Experiment House, as a way to escape school life. The Experiment House had greatly improved since the "lion fiasco", but it was still school after all. Jill had taken the ribbon out to retie her hair when in a flash Eustace had snatched it out of her hands. He waved it teasingly and bolted away. Jill ran after him, and soon she was chasing him madly trying to keep up. It really was no use, for he was on the rugby team and was in much better shape than she was. She persevered though, and the chase continued for several minutes until Jill tripped in a hole. It was ironic, in a sense, for she did not see the hole because her hair had been in her face. As she fell she let out a little scream, and Eustace instantly skidded to a halt and came running back.

"Pole, are you alright?" he asked.

"I think I've turned my ankle," she replied in a pained voice. "It hurts dreadfully." Before going to Narnia, she would have been in tears, but she had matured much since then.

"Oh bother, this is all my fault. Can you get up at least?" asked Eustace. She tried but fell back again. "Here, try leaning on me," Eustace said. She grabbed his arm and slowly stood up. She had to use his shoulder as a crutch, for she still could not stand. So they began to walk very slowly back to the school, the picnic basket forgotten. Jill was wincing with every step. She was almost hopping, because she had to stand on her toes to reach Eustace's shoulder. He felt terrible watching her. "Pole, are you sure you can manage?"

"I'm fine Scrubb, really. It's only about two miles more." She grimaced again. Eustace looked at her distressed face, and another wave of guilt washed over him. With a sudden idea, Eustace scooped Jill up in his arms and began to carry her bridal style.

"Scrubb! What are you doing? Put me down!"

"I can't, Pole. I feel awful about what's happened. At least this way you won't have to walk on your ankle."

"I don't care about my bloody ankle! Just put me down, this is horribly strange."

"Calm down, Pole. I don't mind carrying you in the least, and your ankle won't heal if you put weight on it." Jill couldn't think of a way to argue with that, so she stayed silent as Eustace walked on with her in his arms. "I say, Pole," declared Eustace. "You are quite easy to carry. How are you so light?"

"I don't know Scrubb, what kind of question is that?" Eustace shrugged, which was quite an odd looking movement considering he was still holding Jill.

"I was just curious is all."

"Well I would appreciate you not saying so, because _They_ used to tease me about that. 'Beanpole! Beanpole! Fancy that, Pole looks like a beanpole!' It was quite beastly of them."

"I'm sorry, Pole, I didn't mean it in a bad way. Most other girls at school are fat as a tub of lard." She smiled.

"It's alright; I know you didn't it offensively. It's just a touchy subject is all." There was a pause and then she said, "Edith Winterblott could stand to lose a stone or two though, couldn't she?" Eustace and Jill both burst out laughing, and continued to do so for the remainder of the walk, (or in Jill's case, carry) home.

After they made it back to Jill's room in the girl's dormitory, Jill's ankle was bandaged to reduce swelling and ice was applied. Eustace was about to leave to return to his room.

"Are you sure you'll be alright, Pole?" asked Eustace. She nodded. "Well, good night then. Remember to keep your foot propped up."

"I will." He opened the door and turned to leave. "Wait," said Jill. He paused. Jill got up and hobbled over to him. She then stood on tiptoe and lightly kissed his cheek. "Thanks, Eustace." His face grew scarlet.

"Erm…uh…no bother. It was my fault to begin with, anyway." With that, he closed the door, and his hand instantly went to the spot where Jill's lips had been. And because he was Eustace, he continued to overanalyze the kiss for the rest of the night.

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you liked it! Pleasepleaseplease review if you can! Oh, and I think it's rather obvious, but I don't own The Chronicles of Narnia.<strong>


End file.
